When a wireless terminal on a wireless local area network (WLAN) moves, the wireless terminal is handed over between AP. Handover means that when the wireless terminal moves from a coverage area of an AP to a coverage area of another AP, the wireless terminal connects to the latter AP instead of connecting to the former AP. In a handover process of the wireless terminal, a central AP may immediately send a newly received packet that is to be sent to the wireless terminal to the latter AP instead of the former AP for forwarding. However, in this case, the former AP may still have some buffered packets that have not been sent to the wireless terminal, causing a downlink packet loss. Herein, a packet sent by a distributed AP to the wireless terminal is referred to as a downlink packet, and a packet sent by the wireless terminal to the distributed AP is referred to as an uplink packet. If the lost downlink packet is a voice service packet, a short-time voice loss occurs. If the lost downlink packet is a video service packet, short-time frame freezing and erratic display occur. This degrades user experience.